eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
I-3A Lance Fighter
Manufacturer: Karavin Concern, Techno Union * Affiliation: Confederacy of Intependent Systems, Eternal Empire, Closed-Market * Model: I-3A Lance Fighter * Production: Mass-Produced * Material: '''Durasteel, Glasteel, Starship Components * '''Classification: Starfighter * Length: 10,31 Meters * Width: 17,14 Meters * Height: 5,49 Meters * Armament: Average - 2x Dual-Barrel Rapid Fire Laser Cannons - 1x Torpedo Launcher * Defenses: Low - Shield Generator - Partial Light Armor (Cockpit Only) * Squadron Count: Average: 12 * Maneuverability Rating: High * Speed Rating: Average * Hyperdrive Class: Slow: 6 * Starfighter Sensor Package * 2x Starfighter Ion Engines * KC-M3X Class 6 Hyperdrive * 1x Starfighter Shield Generator * Starfighter Repulsorlift Engine * Starfighter Maneuvering Thrusters * Starfighter Communications System * Starfighter Life Support System * Starfighter Inertial Dampeners * R-Series Astromech Droid Bay * Variable Geometry Control Surfaces: Designed to perform just as well in atmosphere as in space, the I-3A features a set of two variable geometry control surfaces at the end of each wing, which can be folded in an over-and-under configuration when inside a hangar, or performing missions in outer space. When deployed, these control surfaces significantly increase the I-3A's atmospheric performance * Detachable Cockpit: Designed to function as an impromptu escape pod, the cockpit can be detached from the fighter and also features a set of rudimentary orientation controls to allow for re-entry into a planet's atmosphere. With enough life support supplies for twenty-four hours and an emergency beacon, it can be recovered independently by a rescue ship * Alternating-Barrel Rapid Fire Laser Cannons: The I-3A's dual-barrel laser cannons function by alternating between individual barrels, providing a high rate of fire clocked at double that of a standard TIE fighter at the expense of each barrel being only half as powerful as a regular starfighter laser cannon * High Maneuverability: With its aerodynamic design, strategic placement of maneuvering thrusters and dedicated atmospheric control surfaces, the I-3A is a highly maneuverable starfighter * Rate of Fire: The I-3A is outfitted with a pair of dual-barrel laser cannons which provide a very high rate of fire, increasing the chance of landing a successful hit at the expense of each shot being less powerful than those of regular starfighter weapons * Weak Defenses: Emphasizing excellent maneuverability in combination with respectable armament and speed, the I-3A's design features weak defenses, lacking any armor in most portions of the ship, with the exception of the cockpit * Carrier Dependent: While the I-3A does feature a hyperdrive, its slow speed makes it adequate only for in-system jumps, rendering the starfighter incapable of operating without a carrier * Ion/EMP Weapons: Relying exclusively on its shield and maneuverability for survival, the I-3A is exceptionally vulnerable to Ion-based weaponry which can swiftly disable it and leave it a sitting duck * Astromech Dependent: Due to its use of computer-controlled maneuvering thrusters, an astromech droid is required for maneuvering and the destruction of said droid, will render the I-3A nearly immobile Designed and built to replace the badly aging TIE/Reaper starfighters that the Shrouded Republic and its successor state, the Eternal Empire, had relied upon for the nation's entire history since the fall of the Dominion, the I-3A is part of a new breed of starfighters which builds upon the strengths of its predecessor, as well as taking several design cues from the T-77 Stealth Interceptor that the Eternal Navy also employs. Developed and manufactured by the Geonosis-based Karavin Concern, a military-industrial conglomerate which is contractually obligated to develop technologies for the Eternal Empire as part of a co-financing scheme, as well as the Techno Union after the purchase of a production license, the I-3A is an attempt to bring the T-77's high maneuverability to a mass-produced package without the restrictive control difficulty which restricts the latter to a handful of highly-skilled pilots. To that end, the I-3A is designed to be highly aerodynamic, a radical departure from the nation's previous TIE fighter-based design, drastically improving atmospheric performance when also coupled with its variable geometry atmospheric control surfaces, which can be folded in an over-and-under configuration during exo-atmospheric operation, or storage in a hangar bay. For exo-atmospheric operation, the I-3A features a series of strategically-placed maneuvering thrusters, foregoing the typical repulsorlift maneuvering systems commonly used on most modern starfighters, allowing for tight maneuvers. In order to reduce piloting difficulty, an astromech droid-assisted maneuvering computer is installed, thus lowering the high-skill requirements that the T-77 features, at the expense of rendering the I-3A nearly immobile should this droid be damaged during combat. In order to cut down on weight, early in development a decision has been made to remove most of the starfighter's armor, with the exception of the cockpit, forcing it to rely on its maneuverability and shielding in order to survive enemy fire, thus rendering it exceptionally vulnerable to ion-based armament. Outfitted with a Class-6 hyperdrive for short, in-system hops, the I-3A is a carrier-dependent starfighter incapable of operating independently during long-duration missions, much like the common TIE fighter designs found all across the galaxy, although the I-3A does possess the capability for tactical hyperspace jumps. Its armament consists of a single torpedo launcher mounted ventrally under the cockpit, as well as a pair of dual-barrel laser cannons which alternate between barrels in order to achieve an extremely impressive rate of fire, clocked at nearly double compared to a regular TIE fighter. This is achieved by quickly cycling between each barrel during each individual shot, effectively feeding only half the amount of power into each barrel, doubling the fire rate at the expense of individual shot energy. Although almost completely unarmored, pilot survivability has not been neglected, the I-3A being outfitted with a full life support system and a detachable cockpit that can serve as an escape pod in case of an emergency. The cockpit is outfitted with a set of rudimentary directional controls, allowing it to remain stable during atmospheric re-entry and also features an automatic distress beacon. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/i-3a-lance-fighter.113331/ Category:Ships Category:Starfighters Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex